


The Raven and The Lion

by NikkiDoodle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Humor, Hurt, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: "You say you love your sister? Yet you're here? Tell me why that is mighty Lion?"Jaime always believed to only have eyes for his sister, the love of his life, until he crosses paths with a Northern on his way home back to his sister.





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet, peaceful almost. Something that nobody would have ever suspected during the War of Five Kings. Raven, a young woman who had lost her father to the war and her mother who had died some years back made her life on the road. She made her living by the land doing various trapping of animals in the North.  
  
Her long brunette hair was tied up in a bun. Her grey eyes scanned the two people walking toward her. She sat on her horse, watching as they stopped in the middle of the road. She had two horses, one carrying dead animals upon them and the other she road.  
  
She looked at the two people, a man and a woman. The man seemed to be tied up as he was dragged along. He must have been a prisoner she guessed.  
  
She noticed the wayward expression the blonde woman wore as she seemed extremely on edge.  
  
"You seem startled."  
  
Shela called out, her cracked lips due to the cold Northern weather moved as she spoke. Her cheeks were hot from the chill that lingered about in the air.  
  
"If you didn't expect to find anyone on the King's road then you're a fool."  
  
She stated again, keeping her horse in check. The blonde gaint woman's eyes widened as the man seemed to find it entertaining.  
  
"There's a trail east of here about a mile. An old hunting trail. Best use that if you wish to avoid people."  
  
She said clicking her tongue turning her back to the both of them. Raven had no quarrel with these people and she knew that it would be better for her to not get involved with whatever she had stumbled upon.  
  
"Are you selling any of those?"  
  
The man called out, causing Shela to stop. She glanced over her shoulder and looked back at him. He seemed oddly familiar to her, but she couldn't place her finger on him.  
  
"You hungry, ser?"  
  
She questioned turning her horse back to face the two of them as she started to approach. She noticed the woman become on edge as she held the sheath of her sword.  
  
"I'm a hunter, not a Bolton adversary."  
  
Raven said stopping before the woman. She relaxed her wrists upon the saddle of the horse and looked among the two of them.  
  
"I have some venison for sale if you want? But I don't think you're the one in charge here."  
  
She said her eyes changing from the dirty looking man to the woman.  
  
"So, do you want some or not?"  
  
"No."  
  
The blonde woman snapped causing Raven to snort. She muttered under her breathe as she turned to her side saddle and pulled out a fresh cut piece of meat.  
  
"I'm guessing no because you have no coin. Here. I'd hate to leave to starving people out in the middle of the woods to die."  
  
She said as she reached out holding the parchment wrapped meat. The blonde woman looked at the meat and then took it from her. Raven sat back up on the horse and sighed.  
  
"Better head east. I'm not the kindest person on the road."  
  
She said starting to turn back away. This time she wasn't stopped by either of the two of them and headed south in which she was originally going before she had crossed paths with the two of them that had come from out of the brush.

* * *

Raven road for a little while longer before she decided to camp off on the eastern hunting trail by the creek she had informed the two about. Weather or not they took her advice she wouldn't know unless they came through this way. But in all honesty she didn't really care either way.  
  
She had been on her own for so long taking care of herself and only herself that she never bothered with any other human being unless it was to buy or sell to.  
  
After she had attached her horses to a tree nearby she pulled out her blanket and started up a small fire by the creek. It had been a rather tedious and long day for her, one that she was glad it was over. Hunting was something that her father had taught her before he left to go fight in the war for Robb Stark. Once she received word of her father's death, she knew there was no reason to stick around in that one room cottage he had built for her and her mother.  
  
Filling up a pot full of water Raven made her way back to the small camp where she had the water start to boil.

She grabbed another small pouch that she had just cleaned and cut from a dear earlier that day and started slicing it into small chunks of meat so it would cook faster. She also pulled forth some wild onions and leeks that she had found growing around the area putting them into the pot as well.  
  
Grabbing her spoon she started to stir the food allowing it to cook for a while. She sat there watching the food bubble in the pot once it got hot, listening to her horses alert her that someone was headed her way.  
  
Having her hunting knife shoved into her boot, she didn't move as her eyes gazed upon the fire. It was only when she heard someone wearing armor walking toward her did she turn and see the two strangers from earlier. They both stopped looking at her rather suprised to see her again; she however not so much.  
  
"I see you took my advice. So, who are you hiding from then?"  
  
Raven questioned as she picked up her spoon and started to stir the food.  
  
"It's a rhetorical question, I don't really care who you are or what you're hiding from."  
  
She said when she noticed the man begun to open his mouth, only to close it again rather quickly.  
  
"You're headed South, like me, which isn't really a big deal. Just try to not bring trouble my way if you would."  
  
She said slouching the food around inside the pot. She tapped the spoon against the pot and looked up at the two of them.  
  
"Have a seat. We'll break bread."  
  
She mentioned as she rose from her spot at the camp fire and went to fetch the both of them a bowl. She heard the two of them bickering once they believed her to be out of earshot. She heard something about Botlons and King's Landing but when she returned they fell silent.  
  
"So, my lady, what has you headed South?"  
  
The man questioned causing Raven to glance up at him for a split second before she returned to pouring their bowls.  
  
"King's Landing. I plan on getting top silver for my pelts there. Winter is Coming, and even people in King's Landing will need the furs before long."  
  
She motioned for the both of them to sit down on the log beside the fire. Finally they did and she handed them each a bowl full of stew.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The man questioned again earning a look from the blonde haired woman beside him. Shela didn't think anything of it as she sat back against her own log and blew her stew.  
  
"Raven."  
  
"Raven. Odd name for a Notherner?"  
  
She gave a shrug of her shoulders as she brought the spoon to her lips.  
  
"Father thought the name fit."  
  
She said simply eating her stew. She watched the blonde haired woman eating her stew while the man just watched Shela. They looked at one another for a long minute when it finally clicked with where she had seen this man before.  
  
_Jaime **fucking** Lannister._


	2. Chapter 2

Raven had awoken the next morning to find herself alone. It seemed that the two people whom she had allowed to stay with her had packed up and headed out before she awoke.

Not that she minded really, it made everything that much more simple for her, herself. Standing up from the cold woodland ground Raven stretched and looked around seeing that she was indeed alone.  
  
Shrugging off the lack of a good night's sleep she cleaned herself off of the leaves that had managed to gather upon her tunic as she bent down and started to roll up her bedding.

* * *

She had been on the road for a little over half the morning when she heard what sounded like men coming her way. Raven sat upon her horse and readied herself to ride past whoever it was that had plans on crossing her path. Cursing under her breathe when she seen Bolton banners she couldn't help but catch site of who they had walking beside the horses.  
  
Raven stopped completely when she seen the woman and man from the night before headed South as well. The banner men stopped when they noticed her. She sighed deeply and slowly made her way toward them.  
  
"And just might you be little lady?"  
  
A beaded man called out, who she quickly noticed to be the man who was called Locke, also known as Roose Bolton's right hand man.  
  
"South. King's Landing."  
  
She stated looking between the woman that they had tied up and walking on foot, and the man on horse back. Her eyes glanced toward the thing strung over his neck -- Gods, it was a hand, his hand.  
  
"And what might a little thing like you be headed there for?"  
  
"Selling pelts. Winter is Coming. Men and women even in the South will need them to keep warm soon."  
  
She replied calmly seeing the smirk that stretched across the man's lips.  
  
"Raven, I thought that be you."  
  
Locke smirked, causing Raven to feel uneasy. Jaime looked from Locke to Raven, he seemed to be trying to figure out how the two knew each other. Raven sighed deeply, hoping to have went unnoticed by the man, but apparently not.  
  
"Lord Bolton has been looking for you."  
  
Locke said rearing his horse toward her and approaching her slowly. Raven frowned swallowing her nervousness that she felt whenever near him or the Bolton men.  
  
"Best you come back with us, yeah?"  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
Locke paused for a moment before he scoffed and chuckled, adjusting his hands on his reigns as he looked at the brunette woman.  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that."  
  
She exhaled deeply through her nose. Moving her wrists she caused her horse to walk forward and Locke grabbed her reigns.  
  
"There ya go. Nice and easy now."  
  
He said with a large smirk as he walked her toward the other two prisoners.

* * *

Raven was quite for the most part while they road. She had never been the talkative one and especially when it came to people she didn't much care for; Locke being one of them. She did however, find herself glancing every so often back at Jaime, knowing who he was, curious as to why he had his sword hand removed.  
  
Had he tried to escape? Or had Locke just wanted to show his Bolton colors and be a cruel man toward the Lannister? Regardless whatever happened Locke seemed in a chipper mode now.  
  
"You've been gone some time now Raven, was a shame when you just vanished during the war. Lord Bolton seemed to fancy you a bit."  
  
Locke teased. Raven's eyes narrowed as she kept her gaze straight down the path.  
  
"Lord Bolton fancied a lot of them, but one of them wasn't me."  
  
She said back causing Locke's lips to twitch up into a sick grin. He just chuckled as he road them toward what looked like Harrenhal.  
  
"I thought Tywin Lannister had this fort?"  
  
"He did, till we chased him out like a scared little kitten."  
  
Locke said as he brought the three of them inside the large compound. She glanced around seeing that the place had Bolton banners all over the place and suddenly the man himself seemed to appear. Raven kept the frown across her face as she looked to Roose Bolton, his eyes lingering on her as well.  
  
"I see you've brought quiet the catch."  
  
Roose announced as Locke climbed down from his horse.

"Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister, and our very own little Raven."  
  
Roose said looking over the trio. He seemed impress with what Locke had brought to him. Raven's eyes widened a bit learning that the woman that traveled with them was Brienne of Tarth. Never the less she dismounted her horse and glanced back up at Roose, noticing that he was still standing there looking down upon the three of them.  
  
"How is it you know Roose Bolton?"  
  
Jaime questioned as he too hopped down from his horse. Raven glanced at him quickly only to see his face for a split second before he was tugged forward harshly to enter the large stone fortress.

* * *

They all sat at a dining table. Brienne, Jaime, and Raven on one side while Roose sat on the other.

Raven listened into the conversation while she ate her meal that was offered to her. Apparently Roose wasn't going to send Jaime to Robb and instead return him to King's Landing to his father Tywin. It was a good strategy all in all for Roose, not wanting for Tywin to figure out that it was him who had crossed the man.  
  
"And what about you, Raven, where have you been hiding all this time?"  
  
Roose's smooth voice questioned causing the younger woman to meet his eyes.  
  
"Hunting, fishing, been living in the woods mostly. Trying my darnest to stay as far away from this war as possible."  
  
She gave note causing Roose to smirk. Jaime noticed the way that Roose looked at the young woman, with how casual they spoke to one another they must have known each other, but how?  
  
"Just like your father. Always the hunter."  
  
He said folding his hands over the table and leaning forward a bit to get a better look at the young woman.  
  
"I seen you caught game."  
  
His voice sly.  
  
"I'll be taking them off your hands. A donation to the war efforts."  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes as she glared at Roose. The man gave her a cheeky little smirk, knowing that it irked her in just the right manner.  
  
"You'll be taking none of them unless you want to pay for them."  
  
"War is expensive, your on our side last I checked..."  
  
Roose said his eyes darting over to Jaime, who was watching the man like a hawk, before returning his gaze to her.  
  
"Or has traveling with the enemy made you change your standing?"  
  
"She wasn't traveling with us."  
  
Brienne spoke up quickly trying to defend the woman who had shown them enough kindness to share her food and camp with them. It was then Roose's eyes changed to Brienne giving her a curious gaze.  
  
"Your man Locke picked her up on her way to King's Landing. She's not with us."  
  
"Well, that's a relief to hear. Wouldn't want me to get the wrong idea would we Raven?"  
  
Jaime and Brienne both could tell by the smirk Roose gave there was more than was being told here. Raven sighed deeply and leaned back in her chair looking at the lord before her.  
  
"Of course not, Lord Bolton. My father more than proved our loyalties to you when he was ran through by Lannister soldiers last year. I want nothing to do with any Lannister or anyone from the South. I'm just trying to make a living selling furs and meat."  
  
Jaime understood now. He understood now why this girl had been so oddly placed when he first seen her. Her father had served under Roose Bolton while Jaime's father had killed hers with his own army. His eyes fell from her face and onto the table. He wasn't a man that was easily pushed when it came to matters of the heart, but he had to wonder if she knew who he was when she had offered them a meal and place to sleep?  
  
"Yes. So he did."  
  
Roose said leaning back in his chair mimicking her actions as the rest of the meal fell silent as the dead.

* * *

Raven sat perched upon a fallen wall in Harrenhal looking out at the Bolton men who had taken the fort. They had been here for nearly a full day as Jaime was having his wounded hand attended to and Brienne was, well, wherever she was right now.  
  
She didn't think much of the two aside from the question in the back of her mind as to why Brienne and Jaime were traveling together and as to why he seemed to be treated like a prisoner as they headed south.

Regardless of those matters Raven found herself back to square one. She had no pelts and no meat to sell. All that hard work she had done had gone to waste and all because she had attempted to be kind to a strange woman and Jaime Lannister.  
  
'That's what I get for trying to be open like father.'  
  
She told herself as she adjusted her head back against the tattered wall. Eyes roaming the dark grey sky a signal that rain was more than likely to head their way. She sighed deeply just one more thing of mishaps to add to today's list.  
  
"Do you ever smile?"  
  
The question came as a slight suprise to Raven as she tipped back her head and seen Jaime standing behind her. She didn't say anything as her eyes trailed down to his hand that no longer sat upon his wrist and instead he wore a sling and a wrap around his wrist. Jaime was quiet for a moment as well until he scoffed a bit and looked down at his hand.  
  
"What I get for trying to help someone."  
  
He said showing her the wound a bit better. Raven's frown deepened as her grey gaze moved to his green-golden one.  
  
"Locke do that to you?"  
  
Jaime nodded. Raven exhaled through her nose deeply. Her head lulled back and forth a hit as she looked at Jaime.  
  
"He was never a nice man. He could play the part, but it was always just pretend."  
  
"I'm suprised the man can even pretend to be nice. Sorry sod."  
  
He said shaking his head a bit causing a snort to come from Raven. Her arm outstretched and relaxed against her knee that was proped against the wall.  
  
"So, Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister; Hand of the King, Warden of the West, and Shield of Lannisport -- what's a man like you doing in the North?"  
  
"Thought you didn't care about that type of thing?"  
  
He joked recalling her little talk last night. She rolled her eyes and turned them to watch the weather outside once more.  
  
"Fine. I don't care. You approached me so I figured you wanted to make idel conversation."  
  
Her words caused Jaime to arch a brow. He hadn't expected that from the woman. Actually, he hadn't expected any of this from the woman. Ever since he met her she was just one big mystery after another. It was almost as if she was a bigger mystery to him then Brienne was -- and even she was still locked and guarded when it came to him.  
  
"I did. I do. It's just odd to try and hold a conversation with someone who obviously has no means to hold one with me."  
  
Raven turned her head back around and looked at him wide-eyed. She was confused. If the man knew and understood that she didn't want anything to do with him then why in the world was he even attempting to hold a conversation with her?  
  
It was sheer stupidity to her.  
  
"Alright then Ser Jaime. What is it the son of Tywin Lannister possibly want to talk to me, the daughter of a hunter, about that would have any concern or coronation to one another?"  
  
"Well, your vocabulary is rather stupendous for one, you sure your father was just a hunter and not some lord?"  
  
Raven snorted at this comment and turned her head away again refusing to let Jaime in again. Jaime noticed rather quickly that he had taken the wrong approach at this and signed. He moved his feet and walked over to the open wall beside her, slouching his side against it as he gazed out into the open as well.  
  
"Alright. Well, if you're not going to answer that will you at least tell me why you offered up your food and camp to us?"  
  
"Are people not allowed to be nice now a days? I know you Lannisters see it as a weakness, but it's not."  
  
Jaime arched a brow, surprised by her reasoning.  
  
"Yes, Ned Stark was kind, loyal too, and we all know where it got him."  
  
"Head placed on a pike, yes. But what he lacked was the capability to take hold of situations and see the bad when he could only see the good."  
  
"You talk like you knew the man."  
  
Jaime stated causing Raven to scoff and glance his way.  
  
"I did."  
  
"You know Ned Stark, Roose Bolton -- any other lords in the North you know?"  
  
Raven frowned and removed herself from the open wall. She straightened out her tunic before glancing over her shoulder and looking at Jaime.

"No. And in all honesty I don't care to get to know any other lords weather they be from the North or the South."  
  
She stated before walking away from Jaime Lannister, something very few people ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, your friend isn't allowed to leave?"  
  
Raven questioned after she had walked over to Jaime's horse and had assisted him in staddling the beast since the blonde was unable to do it himself. He looked to her with those Lannister eyes.  
  
"She's Bolton's prisoner."  
  
He muttered lowly since Roose wasn't standing far from the both of them watching their every move. Raven glanced over her shoulder watching Bolton watching the two of them.  
  
"Yes, he's good about doing that..."  
  
She said quietly before glancing back at Jaime. He kept his eyes on her until she turned away from him fully and wandered toward her own horse.  
  
That was when Roose approached and started to address Jaime. Raven climbed onto the back of her horse mounting it. She looked toward Locke, who was looking smug at her, no doubt enjoying the fact that Roose had taken all her game and her extra horse that she had been using to carry everything.  
  
She frowned deeply and huffed pulling on the reigns of her horse to turn him around right as Jaime mounted his own.  
  
"It was good to see you again, Raven."  
  
Roose spoke up as she started toward the gates of Harrenhal. She didn't glance back as she left.  
  
"Too bad I couldn't say the same, Lord Bolton."  
  
She knew as she road away the man watched her leave with a smug little look. It angered her so much that the man had taken once again everything that he had from her, leaving her to start all over again.  
  
She had barely managed to leave the gates and get far before Jaime found himself beside her. She slowed her horse down and looked at him questionably.  
  
"You're not headed South?"  
  
"I have to restart everything now. Roose took all I had, including my horse, going to King's Landing with nothing is pointless."  
  
She said pulling back on her reigns to stop as Jaime blocked her path with his own horse. She looked at him wide-eyed and confused. He sat there on his horse for a moment quietly watching her.  
  
"Come with me. I'll tell my father you helped me."  
  
"I gave you food, nothing more nothing less."  
  
"Last I recall that's helping."  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes. Jaime Lannister was now mocking her. He was beginning to become the biggest annoyance that she had ever had to face. And she had faced enough in her short lifetime to know that he was by far the worst one.  
  
"Standing before Tywin Lannister isn't something I wish."  
  
"Well I can't blame you there. My father is rather -- "  
  
"He's a pompous asshole."  
  
Jaime's eyes widened caught off guard by her words about his father. He sat back straight on his horse trying to recompose himself from the sudden and unexpected colorful expression of his father.  
  
"Good day Ser Jaime."  
  
Raven said tugging on the reigns on her horse and starting to go around him. This time he did not attempt to follow. This time he watched as she road off toward the North.

* * *

Raven spent a good several months tracking down enough game to replace what Roose Bolton had taken from her. She had been living off the land and had made a decent amount of furs that were ready to be sold. Taking her pelts and trappings she road back South toward King's Landing where she could perhaps finally get her bit of silver for her months and months of hard word.  
  
Rising into King's Landing with the game tied to the back of her horse wasn't an easy task. She wished she still had her other horse, but Roose had taken it from her, nasty bastard. So she had to make due with what little room she had on the back of her horse.  
  
Riding toward the market, Raven went right for the section of the trade which she needed to be. She found a man that was more than willing to buy her furs off her, she didn't have to haggle much on the price - the man wouldn't hardly budge regardless - but she got a fair enough deal.  
  
'Eighty silver for my traps and pelts will due me for a while. Long enough to where I can at least catch more and come back to sell those as well.'  
  
She thought to herself as she tucked her silver pieces into her pocket and mounted her horse again.

She sighed deeply and gazed up at the castle that sat off to the left. She didn't understand why, but she found her mind slowly wandering to Jaime Lannister who she had the pleasure of meeting on the road some time back.  
  
Lowering her gaze a bit she looked down at her hands which held her reigns. Sighing deeply she nickelered to her horse and pulled him into the direction of the castle. It was a stupid idea really, she probably wouldn't even be able to get inside let alone see him.  
  
She shook her head why did she even want to see the man anyway? There was no real point in visiting him, if he was even there he was probably busy.  
  
"Halt! Identify yourself!"  
  
The call causes Raven to stop seeing guards at the gate blocking her way. She rolled her eyes, of course there would be guards here. This was honestly turning out to be more trouble than it was worth.  
  
"Raven, I'm here to see Ser Jaime."  
  
"Ser Jaime is busy and cannot be seen!"  
  
Raven scoffed and frowned deeply. She kept her horse steady as she sat mounted upon him. She looked from the guards and then around the keep.  
  
"I helped to save the man's life, I wanted to make sure he was still in good health."  
  
She explained glancing back at the guards. One man turned to look at the other as if they were confused.  
  
"I have him food and a place to sleep, then we were both picked up by Roose Bolton and his men."  
  
There was a long silence between the two guards and then some whispering followed that Raven was unable to hear from her standing.  
  
"Alright, enter."  
  
She was suprised to hear. Pushing forward it didn't take long before Raven found herself at the front of the large castle that seemed as if it was going to swallow her whole.  
  
'Hard to believe that idiot lives here.'  
  
She thought to herself as she dismounted her horse and two guards surrounded her unexpectedly. She glanced at both of them confused, wondering what they were doing.  
  
"If you want inside then you'll have to leave all your weapons here."  
  
One of the two informed her. She arched a brow and looked between the both of them again before she finally pulled her dagger out from her furs and her skinning knife from her boot. She placed both of them in her bags on her horse and turned to re-face the guards.  
  
"Follow us."  
  
They said before they walked with such a fast briskly stroll Raven had a time keeping up with them and their longer legs. She followed the guards until they stopped her right outside a doorway, where she noticed Jaime giving orders to some other guards.  
  
He noticed her and dismissed the others.  
  
"You seem in a much better mood."  
  
She greeted standing before the baffled man. He walked toward her and stopped about a foot between them.  
  
"Raven, I thought you said you weren't coming to King's Landing?"  
  
"At the time I wasn't. I had to go back to tracking and hunting for a few months before I could come down here. After Roose took all my game there was no point till I had more."  
  
"So you sold your pelts already then?"  
  
Raven nodded and pulled forth the small pouch which caused Jaime to scoff and give a crooked smirk.  
  
"What?"  
  
She questioned with an arched brow and deep frown. Jaime rested his hand over his sword and looked from the bag to her.  
  
"Tell me that's gold in there?"  
  
"No, seventy silver."  
  
She corrected frowning deeper.  
  
"Well, I guess as long as you're happy with the price that's all the matters."  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes even more. How dare he. She had actually gave a damn to come see him and see how he was doing and he had the right to say that her pelts hadn't been paid their correct price? Huffing she returned her coins to her pockets and glared at the man.  
  
"I came here to see how you were doing and you're mocking me."  
  
That's when Jaime's brows frowed together.  
  
"Mocking you?"  
  
He questioned looking at the shorter woman. He scoffed and shook his head.  
  
"I'm in no position to mock someone who helped me. Will you be returning home now? Now that you've sold your game?"  
  
"I don't have a home anymore. The land is my home."  
  
Jaime looked bewildered toward Raven. He shook his head a bit wondering if he had heard her right.  
  
"You have no home?"  
  
"No. Burnt the house to the ground after my father left. There was no point, I knew he wasn't coming home."  
  
Jaime stood there for a moment. He was silent as he pondered over her words. He sighed deeply and held out his arm.  
  
"Let me offer you lunch and a room for the night, it's the least I can do for someone who helped me."  
  
He said showing her down the hall. Raven glanced that way and then looked back toward him. She nodded. A free meal and a place to sleep was something she wouldn't turn down.  
  
"Guess it's true what they say?"  
  
She said causing Jaime's brow to arch. Raven snorted.  
  
"A Lannister always pays his debts."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lady Brienne?"  
  
Raven questioned as she was guided into a small room by Jaime. The blonde woman stood at attention not having expected to see the young woman again, and in all honesty Raven hadn't expected to see her either.  
  
"Lady Raven -- "  
  
"It's not Lady. I see Lord Bolton released you."  
  
Brienne was silent for a moment as her eyes met Jaime's. Raven could read the air and sensed that there was something between the two of them that she didn't know about. Raven had always been a good judge of character, it might have just been one of the reasons why she had lived for as long as she had.  
  
The way Brienne's eyes swayed looking at Jaime, she knew without anyone saying a single word that the woman was in love with the man.  
  
"Ser Jaime rescued me."  
  
She informed Raven causing the brunette to give a soft and uncharacteristic smile.  
  
"And what dept were you paying that time young lion?"  
  
Raven questioned causing both of them to look at her. Jaime glanced between the two women before he cleared his throat.  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk about that if you wish. I must return to my post. Good evening Raven, Lady Brienne."  
  
Jaime said with a slight bow as he backed away from the conversation. Raven rolled her eyes as she listened to the man of the current subject leave the room. Looking back toward Brienne, she noticed just how akward the taller woman seemed standing there now being alone in the same room as Raven.  
  
She only knew the woman for maybe a full days time, she didn't really know anything about her at all except that she was the daughter of the Lord Tarth and her father was an extremely rich man. She was also a fighter, obviously, and she swore oaths to people.  
  
"So, I imagine that Tywin Lannister rewarded you greatly for the return of his son?"  
  
She said walking toward the small table where Brienne had been sitting. She watched Raven closely up until the point where the woman took her seat at the table. When Brienne said nothing Raven just snorted and crossed one leg over the other and gazed around the lush room.  
  
"You've been staying here all these months then with Jaime?"  
  
She questioned her eyes then falling upon Brienne seeing the woman's own eyes were narrowed as she watched Raven.  
  
"I don't know what you're insinuating but -- "  
  
"I'm just making conversation."  
  
She replied quickly with a smooth tone. Brienne just looked at Raven. There was something about the young woman that rubbed her the wrong way. Raven spoke and acted far to well for her liking, she didn't act like your everyday commoner. In all honesty if Brienne had to put a persona on the woman, she had to think of that of Lord Botlon.  
  
"You said your father died during the war?"  
  
She questioned looking down upon Raven as Raven looked up to her. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed through her nose then gave a nod of her head.  
  
"Fought for Lord Bolton."  
  
"I would imagine your father and Lord Bolton were close?"  
  
Raven couldn't help but snort again.  
  
"Practicality brothers. All the trading my father did with Bolton and his men, you'd think the same."  
  
Raven said shrugging off the question just as fast as it came. Brienne finally returned to her seat, her eyes not leaving Raven's own face as they both sat there while the lingering silence begun to fill the room.

* * *

Raven had been given a room for the night as Jaime had promised. In all honesty she was afraid to touch anything since it was all gold and expensive looking. The bed was rather lush and she knew she'd sleep like a log on it. The balcony before her intrigued her causing her to move toward it. Stepping out onto the stone ledge she was greeted by the warm night air that was all in the South.  
  
She breathed in deeply the salty air filling her nose and causing her to cringe not use to the sent but rather that of the crisp pine in the North. She stood there on that ledge for a while enjoying the ocean view she had. The same ocean where Stannis Baratheon had an entire fleet of ships distorted and sent to the bottom of the sea.

A pounding sound caused Raven to come back to reality. She paused for a moment before she realized that it was her door. Turning away from the orange sunset over the waters she returned to the door and opened it to find it was Jaime.  
  
"I came to make sure that your chambers was adequate to your liking."  
  
He said with a rather charming smile. Raven stopped herself from rolling her eyes as she stood in the doorway looking at Jaime.  
  
"Considering I'm use to sleeping on the cold forest floor I'd say this is to my liking."  
  
She said with a nod. Jaime's lips twitched before he finally gave a light laugh at her sarcastic tone she took with him.  
  
He nearly forgot she had it.  
  
"My sister wishes to see you in the morning. I believe she wants to properly thank you for helping me."  
  
"I didn't do anything. Why would she think otherwise?"  
  
Raven questioned seeing the look Jaime gave her. Finally she huffed, knowing the man must have said something to his sister about his rescue. She wouldn't be suprised if Jaime played with his words at all when explaining how Raven had helped him.  
  
"Fine, but I must leave after that."  
  
"You're going? So soon? But you only just arrived."  
  
"And it's many miles back North."  
  
"But you said it yourself you don't have a home. What's the rush?"  
  
Raven frowned deeply. She didn't like how Jaime was pushing so harshly for questions from her. She couldn't tell him either because he'd never understand. So instead she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Catch more game and sell it for more money. I get enough I get to keep living. Simple as that."  
  
"There's got to me more to it than that? What is there someone special waiting for you up North?"  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
Raven questioned folding her arms over her chest and leaning more against the door frame of the door. She didn't like Jaime, a man she hardly knew, pushing her about relationship questions. She had shared her campsite and her food with him and Brienne, that didn't give him the right to ask about such questions.  
  
"I guess the same could be said about you. Brienne has bedroom eyes for you and rumor has it you and your sister are a thing. So shouldn't I be the one to question your relationship status?"  
  
She pushed back obviously displeased with where this conversation had headed. Jaime was now frowning deeply as he placed his forearm against the frame of the door and leaned over Raven.  
  
"Watch your tongue, my sister isn't known for her kindness toward others. If she is to hear you speaking in such a manner -- "  
  
"Who else is around but you and I? Will you be the one to go running back to your Queen and inform her of my words?"  
  
Jaime lingered in the doorway silent. His green-golden gaze that was absolutely famous amongst the Lannister line seemed to look deeply into her darkest reaches of her mind. For the first time in a long while, Raven felt unease with such an intense gaze given to her.  
  
It had been a long while since she had been in this position.  
  
"You're a very lucky woman, Raven, but even luck runs dry after a while. Be careful."  
  
He whispered before pushing his body from the doorway. He gave a quick glance toward her for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Good night, Raven."  
  
"Ser Jaime."  
  
She replied moving away from the door and closing it slowly, pushing the bolt over the door to lock it for the night. Raven sighed deeply and placed her hand over her chest. The situation she had just found herself in with Jaime was enough to make her feel nauseated and the strong need to lay down swept over her.  
  
She just had to end up surviving tomorrow with the Queen and then she could return North and be out of their lives for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting some rather nasty comments on this story and it irks me that a fandom I love so deeply has such toxic assholes in it. If you don't like the story don't read, comment, or vote on it. Turn the other cheek if it's not your cup of tea, but I will NOT stand for nasty comments on a story that I am working SO HARD to bring to the people who actually give a damn. Which is one of the reasons why I've turned off Anon comments. If you want to bitch about my story then have the balls to put your actual username on your comments.
> 
> To the good people who actually enjoy this story it makes me happy and I hope I can continue to bring you a good story!


End file.
